Flywish's Army
Flywish's Army is a group of vigilantes that is fighting Darktan. It is a large and well trained army that can crush most enemies. Background Flywish had been thinking of ways to get rid of Darktan after his wife was killed by him. Eventually, he decided on making an army. He advertised any way he could, and people started joining. Now, he has a whole army. Though his army doesn't really have... the best warriors, the army is strong. Involvement They may use Darktan II's Castle for their hideout if they defeat him. Also, they fight evil and destroy people who mess with them. Members This is a list of members in the army with descriptions. Leader * Flywish-Flywish is THE BOSS. note from Lily8763 (HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE A PAGE ABOUT HIM HUH?) Second Commanders * Gary the Gaget Dude-GGD is a side-Boss. * Flywish II-Flywish's son. Elite Cronies * Corai-More of a weakling then a soldier, but a friend of Flywish. * Dennie-Flywish's driver. * Austin8310-An advanced warrior who serves Flywish. * Robo-Flywish-A robotic version of Flywish. * 12yz12ab-The inventor of Flywish's army. * Dan-The ruler of the CNIC, and a great fighter to boot. * Jake the Hacker- Penguin who hacks for Flywish * Kyle X- Fastes Penguin in Flywish's Army * Xinston- A giant of a penguin who is quite a fighter. * Jake Lovesfish- A penguin who gets a surge of power when kicking someone in the butt * RockHardy- A powerful penguin who has a powerful slap * Vincent McPengy- A commando who is completely obsessed with battle and willingly servs Flywish *Lily8763 only because Darktan teamed up with Hypo and Dranktan is in Goepa Special Cronies *Kyle *Chuck von Injoface-Chuck is Flywish's puffle. *Fierycold Greater Cronies * Jonny-Jonny is a basic penguin. * EDFan12345-EDFan is the ruler of an island and a Tropical Penguin. * Psyche-Psyche is a daughter of Sensei. * Raven-Raven is a Gothguin warrior. * Willa Xatt * Skull * Slendar-Slendar is a master pranker, and good for morale. * Kento Clarke-Kento is Austin's friend, and a good fish-slapper. * Evan Airbournan- A High Penguin that is in CPWE. Cronies * Jenni X-The X Antibody of the evil Jenni. * Gregory-Another lightning Ninja. * Demongone X * Gary the Gaget Dude X * Storm-A lightning Ninja. * Yorkay Porkay-An EPIC WIN PWNGUIN. * Jasper-Yorkay's pet. Lesser Cronies * Swiss Ninja-A ruler of a country, but he barely ever shows up. * Sonic Xtreme-A reformed Mwa Mwa. * Degeneration * Bill E.-A brother to the evil Goof E. * Pop Cat Allies *Dara *CNIC *Mandy von Injoface *Tails6000 *Mwa Mwa Attackers *Lightning Ninjas *X Factor Healers *Maddieworld (she is a nurse) *T the gadget gal and Zendya T makes inventions and Zendya tests them and heals. Honorary Members These are the members that are honored by Flywish for how good they are. They are featured on Flywish's ceiling of fame. *Austin8310 (Very good penguin for battling and also very brave) *Dennie (for his bravery and skills with flying) *Xinston (too tough to not let in the army) *GGD (This goes without saying) *Corai (being in the army all the time it was around) *Kento Clarke (For his skills with weapons and his bravery) *Skull (Helpful to scaring members away despite being a gray character) *X-Factor (They are the greatest trio ever) Targets #WishFlyX #Darktan II #Mectrixctic #Nightmare #Jenni #Ben Hun (defeated) #Manny Peng #Herbert P. Bear #Maddieworld X #Frostbite(they hadnt renewed the paper so thats y he aint on it.) #Xary #Demongone #Deathfin #Zaplock #Xruff #Chuck X #Zone #Swiss Ninja #Willie Watt #Klutzy #Doctor Aye-Que #Mr Cow2 though currently they have no chance of defeating him. #Hypo(he helps Darktan AND has a paper that shows how to defeat Mr Cow2) Promotions Sometimes you will start out as a Lesser Minion in Flywish's Army. That is mostly if you are a reformed Villain and you joined Flywish's Army. You may need to do stuff to help Flywish like: *Keeping Radal off his back *Reforming Mwa Mwa Penguins *Take over bases for him *Hit Manny Peng with a deletion missle E.T.C Trivia * Flywish formed the Army. * Xorai was once in this army, but they kicked him out because he was evil. * They want to use Xorai's base to become stronger, if they defeat him. * They want to use the Darktonian Realm as their base if they defeat Darktan. * They mostly target villains. The only good guy they have targeted is Metalmanager. See also * Flywish * Darktan II Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Good Guys Category:Flywish's Army Category:Good Armies